halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plasma turret (starship)
Untitled :The "spear of plasma" sounds to me like sphere of plasma, which implies a round circular shape cimilar to a "ball of super heated plasma". You'll note there are several other spelling errors throughout the article, so reading between the lines is necessary. As for the article itself, this sounds like either a pulse turret or a plasma torpedo, but could be justified. From what I can tell, the Covenant plasma torpedo is a tracking ball of plasma that dissipates when the firing ship is destroyed. Now, when the ships at Reach release their plasma, it doesn't dissipate after the ships are destroyed and turns several Super MAC guns to molten slag. From this, one could infer two things, either this is a new weapon being mentioned, or a discrepency. I like the new weapon theory better.--'Rot' 01:05, 15 December 2006 (UTC) All the plasma turrent is just the smallest weapon on a covenant vessel, and all of the turrents look alike?--Darth nexes 23:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) * Do you have any sources? 343 guilty Spark 23:46, 26 November 2006 Any one can edit this page, if you feel this is not acurit data you can change it, I did not add phisics, and no it is not the same as a plasma torpedo, this is just a weapon for taking out starfighters--Darth nexes 05:10, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :I will add physics. And there is nothing that says the turret is an AA gun. In fact, they missed a C709 'Sword and a Pelican over the remnants of Alpha Halo in First Strike. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 17:51, 9 December 2006 (UTC) isnt this the same weapon that is known as the Pulse Laser Turret --User:J!MMY8806 00:20, 23 December 2006 It is my belief that, since we see some plasma dissipating when a ship is destroyed (the plasma torpedo, as this plasma is guided), while we also see some plasma just continue on its course as a sort of blob after its ship is destroyed (like those fired at the Super MAC guns at Reach by kamakazees), that thus the Plasma Turret and Plasma Torpedo are separate weapons. I don't know about size, but they are separate. And the Pulse Laser Turret is a laser used for point defense, not a blob of plasma, thus separating the Plasma Turret and the Pulse Laser Turret. :--'RotBrandon 00:09, 10 February 2007 (UTC) It's stated that all covenant ships have them, but yet in the armanent for most of the ships this information isn't stated? :s I've tidied up the physics section to bring it more in line with the descriptions on the books as well as adding a source. There seems to be some confusion over what this weapon is, most of the article describes the ship based weapon which we mostly get to know the insides of in First Strike as Cortana works out the plasma turrets on the Ascendent Justice. However the middle section refers to the mounted gun on the Spectre which is clearly a different weapon entirely - it is much smaller but it's not a scaled down version as its behaviour is nothing like it, it rapdily fires small bursts of plasma not the large guided charges those on the ship fire.--Johnmcl7 03:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Plasma turret/torpedo I can see there has been some discussion about this earlier, but I'm pretty much convinced that the plasma turrets and plasma torpedoes are essentially the same weapon; that is, the plasma turret fires plasma torpedoes. There isn't really anything that would imply they're separate in some way. In addition, on the page 78 of First Strike, which is mentioned on the article as a source, the following is said: She turned all seven plasma turrets aft and fired a pair of plasma torpedoes at the incoming salvo. This implies that the torpedoes are simply the "ammunition" used by the weapon, so to speak. It seems that the torpedoes can be fired either guided or unguided, as seen in Halo: Reach where the corvettes are seen firing bolts that go in a straight line, probably due to the fact we only see close-range combat where in-flight guidance isn't really needed. Now, I'm not exactly sure if we should merge these two, but it would be more convenient in my opinion, to avoid conveying the idea they're two separate weapons. I know we still have different articles for the weapon and the ammunition, but the "torpedoes" in this case are just shaped blobs of plasma instead of projectiles of any kind. At least the connection between the two should be mentioned. In case they're merged, the main article should be this one since it's the weapon itself. See also my other related proposal on Talk:Energy projector. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC)